Grandmaster Specialties
"Grandmasters" have the kind of expertise that is rare on any single world, and are likely amongst the most capable and renowned practitioners in the universe, if not the multiverse. If you're a Grandmaster, you have an unparalleled understanding of the theoretical and practical aspects of your chosen field, a deep understanding of the works and capabilities of others in that field, and the accompanying renown and resources that come from invariably being the foremost practitioner on your planet. Any time you roll dice to do something for which your training might help, you may choose to add either d12 or 2d10 or 3d8 to the dice pool. For any Resource created from a Grand Master speciality, the resource die is a d10. *An Acrobatic Grandmaster has an uncanny, almost preternatural grace, capable of routinely performing feats of agility that would be extremely challenging for any lesser acrobat. *A Business Grandmaster knows almost instinctively the ebb and flow of stock markets, has a comprehensive understanding of the myriad factors involved in running a business and making money, and is regarded as a foremost expert in finance and all other business matters. *A Combat Grandmaster has mastered countless armed and unarmed styles, has probably developed several new combat techniques and fighting styles, is an exceptional strategist and tactician, and is undoubtedly regarded as the finest combatant and military mind in the world. *A Cosmic Grandmaster has an extensive knowledge of spatial phenomena, parallel dimensions and time travel, much of it from practical experience, and possesses a deeper understanding of the nature and forces present throughout the multiverse than almost any other living being. *A Covert Grandmaster does not exist outside of rumour and hearsay, is unmatched in the arts of infiltration, espionage and wetworks, and has extensive contacts throughout the intelligence community, even if they know only aliases. *A Crime Grandmaster has a thorough knowledge of the laws of numerous countries, and possibly even other worlds, sufficient to elude or enforce the forces of law and order in any location or situation. *A Medical Grandmaster is not only a leading name in a single medical speciality, but also possesses a detailed understanding of all other areas of medical science, and is sufficiently skilled to be able to improvise and innovate life-saving or revolutionary procedures with minimal preparation. *A Menace Grandmaster has the ability to inspire great fear, and exudes menace with every glare and every word - sufficient to make even the most hardened and fearless souls flinch beneath your gaze. *A Mystic Grandmaster likely has centuries, if not millennia of experience in dealing with the arcane, and comprehends more about the shadowed, mystic side of existence than most will ever imagine. *A Psych Grandmaster can understand the minds of others with exceptional clarity, sufficient to reliably judge likely courses of action and analyse deep-seated issues - a Psych Grand Master understands people better than they do themselves. *A Science Grandmaster is the world's leading scientific mind, an expert in countless distinct fields, world-renowned even outside the scientific community, and has made some of the greatest discoveries in the history of humanity. *A Tech Grandmaster is decades ahead of the rest of the world's technological development, making leaps of development far beyond the mainstream. *A Vehicle Grandmaster can draw every last bit of performance from any vehicle, achieving feats that border on the impossible. Category:Specialties